A Moment in Another Time: CHAPTER 1
by LadyLinteweth
Summary: Love can breech time and space; ages and species. Love can heal cultural wounds and bring new futures. A wildfire princess and a hardened warrior from an distant world destined to help a peace treaty and two species find a better future while finding love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Orulawn Confederation was a section of the universe that was know to be uninhabitable by human standards. It's systems were filled with planets and orbs that were rugged and hostile. The people were barbaric in everything they did. In the past, they took anything they wanted from other systems by force. As of late though, the Federation had made Orulawn raids into other systems unprofitable. The only thing left to do was make a peace of sorts. At least they would have trade. With peace negotiations going on there was no attacks, no one to pursue them. Just the boring humdrum schedule, still, they were wary of ships in their sectors.

Although they were built much as humans, they were offended by the term humanoid. Most Orulawns were tall and muscular, with a light blue complexion. Their hair was averaged from being a whitish blue to dark lavender. The horned ridges outlining their faces edged their hair, their skin was tough though very smooth.

One would have thought that with skin so soft blue as theirs that at least they would have been calmer by nature, but that was not the case. The more agitated they became the bluer their skin.

Their mode of dress was all ursh, or leather, and armor. These people were battle orientated. They had been for centuries. Dealings with humans and other life forms they had come into contact with hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences.

The frontier was not really the place any young officer want to be but at least, despite the lack of female company, there had seldom been a lack of action or entertainment. With the peace treaty this changed. Lieutenant Ankor Thorn was on his first assignment in space, serving about Winded Death, under Captain Tankon. Thorn was bigger and heavier than most Orulawns. His body was defined and solid. His oval face was perfectly framed by the horned ridge which resembled a princely crown. It held back his light lavender hair which fell to the middle of his back. He had dark amethyst eyes. Purple eyes were rare even for an Orulawn. In most cases only the higher caste Orulawns had his shade of eyes. They were outlined and shadowed by long dark lavender lashes. His nose was not so long as the average human, it was narrow and well formed.

His quiet demeanor leads others to tease him but they quickly learn that unless they outranked him it is dangerous to tease him, cross him, or offend him in anyway. During recreation periods he practices and then others see just what kind of warrior he is. He fights furiously and viciously. He carries a grudge with a ruthlessness that would make his ancestors proud. He is not a warrior to take lightly. He formed a comradeship with Gordak and Tankon, a bond based on the common hatred of humans. They spend quite a bit of time on the holoplane exercising and killing holographic humans. With the new peace treaty being worked on, it may well be the only fighting they get to do. Still, any excuse is a good one for sparring.

"Thorn, you really ought to take it easy on the rest of us. Most of us aren't as big as you are" Dorkoff remarked

"Then beware of who you call 'feminine eyed' Thorn looked pointedly at the communications officer.

"Yes, you must watch what you say to our young Lieutenant, unless of course you're bigger or out rank him. It doesn't hurt to have both going for you" Gordak interjected walking up form behind them and draping an arm over the shoulders of each young officer.

"But Dorkoff is right, Thorn. You should shake off this stiff posture. But hopefully that will change soon. Someday, some female is going to turn your world around. I would wish it would be before we have to deal with the humans." He paused thoughtfully " Humans are strange. The race has changed in the last twenty five years. I can not forgive them anymore than you can for the deaths of my family but the times are changing." Gordak advised.

Winged Death is out in the farthest reaches of their apace doing a routine military sweep when their sensors pick up a derelict craft.

"Captain Tankon, you're requested on the quarter deck. Captain Tankon, you're requested on the quarter deck. The comlink buzzes in Tankon's private quarters.

"What is it Dorkoff? I'm slightly indisposed so make it quick." The Captain responds, irritated that his relaxation period is being interrupted.

"We've detected a ship. A life form scan indicates one being, a human. This sign are faint, as if barely alive"

"I want as much data as you can retrieve from the computer and send it to the conference room. Inform the commanders and Lieutenant Thorn to report to me there, Tankon out"

Lieutenant Ankor Thorn walked briskly from the exercise deck to the conference room. The summons had been urgent, although since the peace negotiations he couldn't think of anything which could possibly be urgent.

Stepping through the portal Thorn saluted his captain and took his seat. There were many senior officers at this meeting, another sign that something special was going on.

"We have come across a derelict ship drifting in space. There is one life form detected aboard and that life is a human. I summoned you all here to determine how we intend to proceed in handling this situation."

"Why is this human an issue. Turn it over to its own kind and be done with it" Gordak grumbled.

"Turning the human over to the Federation would be good for peace negotiations " Dorkoff commented.

Tankon watched the faces of his officers. Gordak and Thorn looked extremely displeased. Others looked excited. Another chance for adventure, and with a human! Most Orulawns had never had contact with a human, had read the history and seen communications, but never actually had dealing with them. This could be an opportunity to learn about the race they were about to make peace with.

"It has been suggested to me that we rescue the human and keep it with us for a short time for study and observation. That is IF we can keep the human safe from any hostility. I am asking my officers to put away any bad feeling for humans in order to achieve this end. Do you think we can achieve this?"

The room was abuzz with excited murmuring from young officers who looked forward to the opportunities that a human would afford them.

Gordak knew that Thorn would resent a human presence but he also knew his duty to the Confederacy. Something he himself could teach Thorn.

"Captain, I would like to assure you that, between myself and Lieutenant Thorn, the human could no safer anywhere else in the galaxy".

Thorn jumped at the mention of his name. He stared at Gordak as if he'd grown an extra head. He couldn't believe he'd just been volunteered to play nursemaid to a human! Especially from another who hated humans.

"I have no love for humans but I know my duty to my government, as well does Lieutenant Thorn" Gordak added so that Thorn didn't revolt on the spot.

"Very good Commander. Then I will assign Lieutenant Thorn to lead the expedition to the derelict ship to retrieve both computer logs and the human aboard.

* * *

Thorn strode down the corridor with a disgusted expression. Just his luck he thought to himself. He had to retrieve a human. "Engineer Fravre, please find the control deck and transfer all the computer data to Winged Death. Crewmen Jert and Phanto, please check the large chambers. Corporal Bacvas, you check these smaller chambers on the rooms on the right hand side of the corridor" Thorn ordered.

"Yes Sir"

Thorn walked by each room on his side of the corridor. There were several chambers in each large room. He came to a chamber that contained only one room and decided to look into the room. He found feminine clothing like none he'd ever seen. They were bright colored and very soft. They were designed like none he'd ever seen before. He was amazed.

The gases in the suspension chamber keep them from viewing the human inside. The rest of the party reports that the lights are out and only decayed bodies are left throughout the ship. No doubt we've found the human, Thorn thinks to himself. Even though he can't make out any details, the case is small enough to hold a child. That was something Thorn dreaded the thought of.

Lieutenant Thorn set the controls to bring the human out of animation. The case starts clearing and a form emerges. The lights flicker wildly. The case opens and the mist begins to clear. The face and body of a young lady becomes discernable.

Her body is covered with a peculiar sheet wrapped around her. Her skin is a pale pink, soft and supple to the touch. His hand had stroked her smooth cheek without his realizing it. He jerked his hand back as if burnt. He is stunned, he's never reacted like this before or felt this way before. The faces of his warriors tell him they think and feel the same. He watched her eyes as life began to pour back into her body. The eye lids fluttered yet did not open. The one feature thus far that set her apart was her flaming red hair. Her heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes, although closed, were definitely not the typical human. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that Thorn's world stopped revolving, his universe caved in. The most brilliant glowing emeralds he'd ever seen shone back at him. Her eyes.

He never heard of a human having such coloring! They were usually extremely pale and their hair either without coloring or dark. He'd never heard of RED hair or of brilliant eyes. She was a vision even by Orulawn standards. The brilliance of her coloring made her something of an artist's creation.

The sheet thing wrapped around her covered one shoulder and from her chest down to just below her hips. There was more of her shapely body revealed then covered. She would have been truly magnificent if her skin had been blue and her face had the bone ridging outling her face. He could have fallen in love.

It took a few seconds for him to realize that her vision hadn't returned yet. By the time he'd collected himself, she was beginning to be able to see dark silhouettes.

He realized that the murmurs were his men talking, exclaiming over the girl's obvious beauty.

"Bacvas, pick the girl's belongings and bring them aboard our ship. I have no want to stay aboard a ship of decay and death" he picked up the girl and started to a clear space so that he could be teleported to Winged Death.

* * *

She was disorientated, not sure of anything. She felt as though she was waking from a dream. Her sight was fuzzy. She felt as if being laid on something hard and cold. Her eyes closed again and she fell into a normal slumber.

The doctor examined the girl. The medical records were limited at best, but she seemed fine from what he could tell. Her organs seemed to be located in about the same locations as Orulawns and all seemed to be functioning at a normal capacity. Her breathing and heartbeat were strong and steady. Woredo recorded everything possible for the medical professions future study of the human race. Thorn left the girl to the doctor and reports to Captain Tankon.

"I have delivered the human to doctor Woredo, Captain"

"Good. She is resting comfortable I assume?"

"Yes Sir She opened her eyes for a few moments but Doctor Woredo says she's in a normal state of slumber now. She's extremely small, child size. Was anything useful found in the computers on who she is?" Thorn ask

"I have studied what little data there was to be transmitted. Apparently she is a princess. Her father was over thrown and killed in a revolution. The offspring were sent into space; basically they were exiled instead of executed. Ships which were fully automated and equipped with suspended animation chambers were fueled to the max, and sent into space, carrying the children out of the concern of their government. She is Laticia De Nu Moray, daughter of King Stephen and Queen Doreena. She was all of sixteen years old when shipped into exile. According to the data, that was five hundred and one years ago." Tankon informed his lieutenant.

"Is she pretty, if a human could be considered pretty" he asked absently.

"If a human could be pretty, she would be beautiful as no other human ever seen. Her apparel is very different and I've never known ANYONE to have red hair! Her eyes are such a brilliant green they could be used to power lasers if they could be kept and still retain their luster." Thorn exclaimed.

His amazement couldn't be contained. But then so had Tankon been told by yet another who couldn't keep his amazement hid either. The Captain smiled ruefully. This girl would have the whole crew up in arms before something was done with her.

"I would have a look at this new found trinket. Would you care to accompany me to the medical facility? I would see to our acquisitions health myself before I report finding her to the embassy."

"If you wouldn't mind I have some other matters to attend before I return to check with the doctor" Thorn said stiffly. He was obviously eager to be any where else but the medical center. So the young lieutenant was more affected than he led on. He was so stiff, a plank would be easier twisted.

"Very well Lieutenant. You are at ease. Go find some relaxation" Tankon ordered smiling.

Thorn entered his quarters and laid down to relax. By the Lords, what was wrong with him? He felt so strange when he saw the human girl. He hated humans yet she had such an intense effect on him. He wanted to touch her, to feel the fire that her coloring promised. He wanted to ravage her as his Orulawn ancestors would have. Nothing short of rape would describe what he wanted to do to her. He couldn't figure out why in all the universe he'd never felt this wild fire passion before and even more baffling to him was why he felt this for a human!

He drifted off but peace was not to be found even in sleep. Fire and emeralds invaded his dreams, tormented his slumbering mind. It seemed as if he moved in slow motion, through a cold mist. He was searching for something. It was the same dream that had been occurring for the last few sleep periods. This time however there was a subtle difference. As he moved he felt warm. The air was cold but he felt as though he were approaching a fire. A mountain loomed before him and it seemed to be an active volcano, covered with sparkling gems and foliage like he'd never seen before. This cold mist seemed to turn to steam the closer he got to the volcano. He climbed to the top and found a statue at the top but he couldn't make out any of the details. Suddenly a racket seemed to be buzzing in his head. Slowly the dream faded, he realized that the racket was a wake up buzzer. He sighed and got up, realizing that he'd slept in his uniform. He changed and started for the control deck.

Thorn stepped from the lift and onto the deck. The communications officer turned to ask him a question but seeing his expression made him think twice. Commander Gordak watched his second and smiled. He already heard that the human was most unusual, red hair no less, and at least half her body was bared to sight. She seemed to be completely at odds with everything he knew of humans. He couldn't wait to get off duty and be able to investigate this new enigma.

"What do you think of her, Lt?" he asked casually.

"Who?"

"Why, our human of course" he said still watching the computer decipher and translate the data taken from the derelict ship.

"I don't think of her" Thorn answered sourly

"It seems that she is a royal princess. Princess Laticia De NuMoray" Gordak read from the screen.

"She was sixteen at the time she was placed in animation, about five hundred years ago. Ah, here's something interesting. She's a warrior! She was overwhelmed and knocked unconscious in the final battle. Her status saved her form being raped so she was still virgin."

"So Captain Tankon told me. Does everyone know we have a human princess aboard?" Thorn complained.

"In the yeomen's reports they claim that she is beautiful, that she has red hair and green eyes. Is this true?" Gordak asked doubtfully.

"Aye, she has hair the color of flame and eyes of emerald" he told his commander. Gordak looked up at Thorn. Something in the young officer's voice sounded strained. He decided he needed to take a trip to the Health deck. This female must be a rare find. The yeomen had sung her praises as though she were a goddess and now Thorn was behaving strangely.

Captain Tankon stepped through the portal quietly. Doctor Woredo was examining the sample under his glass. The only sounds were that of machines operating and light breathing. The girl lay sleeping peacefully on a bed across the room. He couldn't tell much from where he was except that she was tiny.

"Captain, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you this day?" he asked cheerfully.

"I have come to check on our newest acquisition, this rare jewel that we seem to have stumbled on to. My men tell me that for a human she is a goddess." He explained.

"Humans have a stone called opal that resembles her skin, white with a golden inner glow. Her eyes are like brilliant emeralds, and her hair is like molten lava, a perfection of gold and fire." Woredo appraised her beauty with prose.

Tankon's brow rose. This girl seemed to inspire romantic poetry from every man who'd seen her thus far.

"Well, let's have a look at her. I've already studied the computer files on her and feel that I know her. I would like to see this exceptional young human. At once a valiant warrior and a beauty to set men to writing verse" he laughed. Woredo led him over to the girl saying "what do you mean warrior?"

"It seems she was one of the castle and her father's last defenders. The Queen and royal ladies fought to the death, and all of the remaining children, male and female alike, fought in the final battle. They were all trained warriors. It might be advisable to remember that. Spilling blood will not bother her. She has already taken more than one life in battle" Tankon cautioned the doctor.

"Indeed, she is a beauty: her fair skin is like pure anthrop, the golden glow is a vital sign. He looked down at the young girl and his breath caught in his throat. She was indeed the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His first thought of her beauty were as if he were to recite a poem. One had to think of the most beautiful, vibrant things in the universe to be able to describe her perfection. If he had misgivings before they doubled now. He would have to do something in order to keep control of his men and keep the girl safe. He wasn't sure what to do. She affected any and all men who looked upon her. The man most lost to her was the man who fought hardest against the feeling she inspired. Lieutenant Ankor Thorn,

Tankon turned to the doctor, "Let no one see her. I don't want any mishaps" he left the health quarters quickly and return to his quarters. He had to get this girl off his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

A Moment in Another Time :Chapter 2

As he walked down the corridor, many of the crew passed looking at him strangely. He wondered absently if maybe he were falling under the spell of the temptress on the medical deck.

"Dorkoff, get me confederate headquarters, immediately" he ordered. He set the temperature controls to cool his quarters and sat down to enjoy a cup of hot korva while waiting an answer from headquarters.

Within moments General Oldz was on line and Captain Tankon transmitted all data received and visuals of the girl, the reports of his men and his own summery.

"If a human girl sets all my officers and men to spouting poetry and singing her praises she will have my whole schedule turned upside down. Not to mention definitely shaking the political actions and policies of my crew. Indeed, she is enough to have every Orulawn male in the empire looking for a fire haired human female or fighting over this one!" he explained worriedly.

"I will make sure Bockar get this immediately. Until then keep the girl on the health deck. Let no one else see her till you hear from Bockar. Oldz out"

* * *

Gordak stepped into the Health Check center and looked around. Woredo was no where in sight and he wasn't really enthused with anyone knowing that he was interested in this girl who seemed to be able to mesmerize any man who beheld her. The fact that she inspired this of males who hated humans was phenomenal. He looked in the wide chamber and found a tiny form sleeping on her side there.

He crossed the room silently and looked down at her. Indeed, even in the dark she could only be termed beautiful. He gently pulled the coverings back to see her body. She was perfectly formed, a young woman's curves and rounded places.

He stroked her soft cheek and couldn't resist cupping one firm breast. His thumb grazed her nipple and she moaned in her sleep and turn onto her back. She seemed to be responding without thought. He left quickly, before he gave in to the desire to wake her rudely by mauling her. He hadn't even seen her naked body and his wild Orulawn blood run hot for her. She was by far too young for him but she did tempt him unbearably.

Captain Tankon decided to call an officers meeting since many of the officers knew of the girl's existence. It might make thins go a bit smother if he had their co operation. He sat down to think.

"Dorkoff, call my officers to the council chambers. You will be there also and pipe all communications to that chamber. I am expecting a missive form the War Council. This meeting is to be in one hour. Tankon out".

Tankon was uncomfortable. He wasn't sure where to begin or what to say. He certainly couldn't tell them that this girl was a threat to the Orulawn men simply because she was beautiful. They would think he'd gone insane. He wasn't sure he wasn't insane. He understood why she'd been exiled to space.

"As you all know, the girl we have recovered is an exiled princess, Laticia De NuMoray. Most of the records were lost, all we really do know is her rank, name, age, and an approximate time in space. We can only assume the bodies are those of her retainers." The Captain advised his staff. "I have contacted the Confederation with our discovery and am awaiting their decisions".

A buzzer sounded and communication officer Dorkoff answered, "Its Congressman Bockar, Sir" he waited for the clicks which foretold the communications link up.

"Captain Tankon, this is Bockar, I have informed Ambassador Lington at the Federation and am awaiting an answer. We have decided to return the girl to the humans. We will arrange for this after we have had time to study the female. The health deck will be sufficient. See that she is given quarters there and kept happy. It will take some time to arrange this meeting. She is a guest-not a prisoner. Please make her feel comfortable and learn what you can from her. I want her kept away for the enlisted crew. If the problems described are accurate, we don't want anything about her to be common knowledge. Bockar out" the message concluded.

"Well, we have our orders. Please befriend the girl and find out what you can. Lieutenant Thorn I would give you the exalted position as Princess Laticia's escort, her protector while she is aboard this ship. You will be the closest to her, other than a female attendant, I want you to find out all you can. Dismissed" he dismissed his assembled officers.

Thorn was not happy with his new assignment. He detested humans! He hated the idea of having to play nanny to a human. He sighed as he made his way back to the health deck. He entered and went to where the doctor was checking the girl. Her sheet clad body was beautiful. She seemed very young. His battle hardened senses detected a certain tenseness that hadn't been there before. He frowned as he watched the sleeping form.

She was battling the faces invading the castle. Her sister Ariana lay dead just a few feet away. The insanity, the hurt, and the rage filled her heart. One instant Ariana was beside her and the next she was covered with Ariana's blood. All around her was death and the screams of fear and pain. She'd seen three brothers and two sisters die in battle. She'd avoided death herself by a prayer. She felt herself tiring and more enemies converging on her. Alaric fell, Thor fell, and then Blade. She saw the sword blade coming at her.

Woredo covered her body with a warmer covering. She seemed to be getting restless. She must be dreaming he thought. A nightmare possibly. Thorn walked to the table and watched. He was unprepared for what happened next. One moment she was lying silent the next she was awake and trying to fight off some invisible foe. Thorn grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor as she fought and screamed like a wildcat. She was completely unaware that her covering had fallen to the floor during their struggles. He finally subdued her and only then did the thin white gown she wore draw his attention. It did very little to cover her body. Woredo covered her immediately. Her first conscience thought was that she'd never seen purple eyes before. It was then she quit struggling. She began to realize this was not the enemy she'd been fighting in her dreams. At that time she realized the face with those eyes was blue and like nothing she'd ever seen before. She stared in horrified amazement. She turned her head to try to take in her surroundings. There was another being there who also had blue skin but with aqua eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked frightenedly. Her voice sounded strange to her ears. Then it occurred to her that she didn't know WHEN she was. She could only stare. Terror resumed where it had left off but with a new terror to occupy her now.

She was alone and looked around to take in her surroundings. The habits of a warrior had not dimmed in the least. She was facing only the two blue skinned men. She calculated her chances of defeating them both but knew that her chances were two: slim and none. The one in some sort of leather and metal armor was as big as or bigger than her brothers, and they were giants.

"Where are my people, those who were to accompany me?" she ask shakily.

"Your Majesty, I am doctor Woredo. You are on the medical deck. Your ship was found basically floating through space. Unfortunately you are the only survivor. The animation chambers either malfunctioned or run out of the gases that preserved the life within. They had been – gone - for a very long time. The computer logs were in bad shape so we couldn't find out who was with you or details concerning them. I am very sorry" the doctor finished sadly watching as the young girl's face took in the news. She showed no outward emotion, it was her eyes that gave her away.

All those years ago Aletta had mentioned blue men. She wondered whether her sister had been found or if she was still wandering through space.

Her head held high, she stared into space. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. She felt lost and alone.

"Thou wouldst not have a window?" she asked with a shaky voice. Woredo and Thorn helped her from the bed and escorted her to a window. She looked out into the dark of space, feeling the void in her heart grow.

* * *

She spent the next four days in the medical deck to make sure she was in good health and ready to move around. Her things were brought in to her so that she would be comfortable while arrangements were being made for her to have quarters there. She spent her days going through the computer data that was available to her. Woredo taught her how to use the computers and how to work the apparatus that was available for her.

The meals were too heavy for her at first. She found a yellow fruit almost like a pear from ancient Earth. It settled well so she made them her primary diet.

"Doctor Woredo, what are these? " Laticia ask.

"Oh, those are called torts, Highness" he replied absently while examining a blood sample he'd taken earlier.

The cook was informed that she wasn't eating very well so he decided to plan a human dinner. Research indicated that a dish called Spinach-Kelp was served at society functions. Since she was a princess he thought it was something she would like. He found the closest thing to a beef roast was dogma, an animal that normally wasn't eaten by Orulawns but they would if they had to. These two human dishes should please the princess he thought to himself, pleased with his efforts.

Laticia was sitting in her dressing gown when Captain Tankon and lieutenant Thorn came in. She took in the expressions and smiled. Captain Tankon was a kindly looking man. He had been to see her once but she had been sleeping so she hadn't met him. Her instinct told her that she could be herself with him. Lieutenant Thorn however was another story. He was young, handsome. His strong muscular body made her feel strange. Being anywhere near him made her giddy and nervous. He didn't come around often but he'd made her uncomfortable.

"Good day, Your Highness" the Captain greeted her.

"Good day, Captain" she returned

"You know who I am?" he asked for surprised.

"Of course. Doctor Woredo has taught me these things thou callest computers. They have images of people and caption with them telling who the people are" she replied smiling.

"Very good. I've come to introduce you to Lieutenant Thorn. He will be your escort and your guardian for the time you spend with us here onboard Winged Death. We've made readied quarters for you and if you'll make ready your things here, Lt Thorn will escort you to your quarters." He explained and stepped aside and motioned a young woman forward. Her light blue skin was pure and her long hair was such a pale aqua that she seemed a calm figure. He eyes were a calm aquamarine color.

"This is Verta. She will help you with your packing and unpacking. Since we were aware of the fact you're used to having maids we thought you might have need of help. We don't have servants in our culture but Verta is willing to help you and stay with you. " he informed her.

"I do appreciate thy generosity. Lady Verta, I am pleased to make thy acquaintance. Lt. Thorn, it is agreeable to see thee again."

"Princess, I am a yeoman, not what you would term 'lady' but I am flattered. If you would care to start, we can get you settled in your new quarters. Cook has a meal planned for you. He has looked up some human delicacies for supper" she bowed to the younger girl.

"If your majesty will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend. Until tonight?" the Captain said bowing to her and left.

They got the things form the medical dorm settled into her new quarters when the rest of her things were brought in. She felt overwhelmed. She dressed in a light blue gown that made her feel comfortable. She didn't feel like going to the officers' Galley. She felt bad because she knew that special meal was for her. She felt very less than social. Tired and out of sorts, she lay down that she might have a small rest before she was called back to this world she really didn't feel equipped to handle. She felt frail, an emotion she hadn't felt since she was a small child with the childhood illnesses.

The door buzzer sounded and pulled her back to the present and to the duties expected of her. She opened the door and stepped back in surprise.

"You're not ready for supper?" he asked brashly

"I wast not feeling well at this time" she answered.

"If you can come to dinner, I will take you to the holoplane in the morning" he offered.

"What is a holoplane?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"You can program different settings for different places and times. A walk through a pleasant area. If you wish, I will help you program a scenario that portrays you home" he coaxed. He wanted to strangle her but the captain said he had to be nice.

"Well, I suppose getting out wouldst do me well." She agreed a little reluctantly. Alright, if thou wouldst but give me a moment?" she implored.

He was astounded. She knew they were planning a special dinner just for her and he had to coddle her to get her to go. He wanted so bad to say something to her about it but though better of it since she was a diplomatic guest. She looked fit enough that he couldn't understand why she would feign illness to excuse her actions?

She emerged from her sleeping room dressed in a gown of rich apricot satin with spring green braid trim. She was stunning. He was reminded of a Jodwok sunrise. The blazing sun of the Jodwok system was remarkable but not nearly so much as the young lady standing before him.

"I am ready, Sir. If it doth please thee…" He motioned her through the door ahead of him. She looked a bit confused by this motion but moved outside the door as he indicated. Having no herald was a problem but one she could work out.

The walk to the Dining Gallery was a short one. The doors slid open to let them in. The officers stood and waited for the princess to take her place at the table.

The prim and decorous settings did measure to that which was the standard at Castle Norland. Lt Thorn pulled out her chair for her and seated her before sitting himself. Well, she thought to herself, at least he knew to seat me. She watched as the waiters brought in the repast and sat quietly while being served, first out of manners then out of horror.

Thorn sat to her left and Commander Gordak sat to her right. Both men were huge so it did remind her of sitting between her brothers. She wasn't sure if this was a comforting thought or not. She turned her attention to the fare set in front of her and thought of running.

She sat straight and stiff at the table eyeing the food sat in front of her. Her reservations for this fare was obvious. She had always prided herself on the fact that she was her father's daughter by controlling the expression she felt. This time however, that famed self control failed her miserably.

She glanced at Captain Tankon who watched her closely. It was all she could do to keep from retching. Perhaps she could plead illness? Indeed the appearance of this meal was enough to make her violently ill.

She glanced around the table to see that the officers were watching her. The green stringy mass on her plate called to her with an insidious odor. She thought she might turn as green as the obnoxious dinner. The meat was indefinable. It was just a piece of brown next to the green. She could have sworn they'd just gone out to the pasture behind a barn to get this dinner. She shuddered.

Captain Tankon was amused to see the way the little princess tried valiantly to hide the horror she felt. She was from a world so alien to his that he couldn't even begin to know what kind of fare she was used to. He felt that she would probably have reacted the same way to all human food as well. He made a mental note to assign a cook to research what humans ate in her century and how it was prepared. Watching her was definately amusing. He glanced at his Lt. and did a second take.

The young officer's face was so blue he thought that his internal organs might burst. Tankon almost laughed out loud again. He glanced around the table and noticed that everyone else was watching either the princess or Lt. Thorn and they were enjoying the show almost as much as he was. Of course no one would say anything or even look to hard, much less laugh. He wouldn't say anything out of respect for his young officer. The others present wouldn't say anything out of fear of what retribution would result. The princess clearly didn't like the food put in front of her, this was a point in her favor with the other officers. They could scorn this delicacy and not feel like they were offending someone important. They applauded her sense of taste and sensibility.

"Your majesty is radiant tonight" Dorkoff commented.

"My thanks, gentle Officer. Tis kind of thee to notice" she blushed slightly. It had been so long since she'd openly bantered that she was amazed she could still do so.

"But your Majesty, how could anyone possibly not notice?" The Borliltour Star could nova and not be as brilliant as you shine tonight" corporal Yorda interjected.

"You are all to kind. I am flattered" she smiled and every young officer at the table fell in love with her. Commander Gordak was quite a bit older than she yet even this huge war hardened warrior was star-dazed as he as finally remembered to breathe. It irked Thorn that a girl so small could overwhelm the commander so. The top of her head only came to mid-chest level. She stood all of maybe five feet tall.

"Your Majesty really should try to eat more to keep up your strength." Thorn intruded in the conversation with sour tones in his voice. Watching the other officers sitting around the table, mooning over her, talking poetry was disgusting. He thought he was going to be sick. Orulawn men reciting poetry like soft human scum made him want to retch. He couldn't believe they'd been reduced to this. Even Lieutenant Commander Gordak looked star dazed. This girl was problematic at best. Diplomacy: definitely not something he cared for.

She looked down at her plate and wished her admirers could keep her busy so that she didn't have to look at this, this, well whatever it was she certainly didn't care to look at it.

Thorn was so mad now he wished he'd left her in her quarters. How dare she look at her plate that way? The cook had worked for hours to find a human meal that could be fixed on their ship. It was a delicacy by high-class human standards. Not one of the Orulawns cared for but in honor of their guest they were willing to suffer through the meal. He'd promised to take her to the hologram recreation deck after breakfast the next morning. She would be able to program a scenario that had been her home. One would think she'd be happy. He fumed as he suffered through the first course. Humans were disgusting enough but this food was REALLY not for any kind of being to consume. The fact that she didn't want to incised him. After all, she is human, she should like it!

Laticia looked around her and decided that she couldn't very well turn down something without even trying it. This idea turned out to be a mistake. She took a bite and instantly wanted to empty her stomach which was virtually empty to begin with. She managed to get it swallowed but decided not to try again. Maybe the brown stuff she thought, trying to be a polite guest. The stuff tasted burnt and was so tough she thought she'd break a tooth or two if she tried to chew too much of it. She didn't think she'd be lucky enough to get a second bite down. She looked around the table and found the kind of fruit that she'd been given at the medical quarters. It was sitting right in front of Captain Tankon.

Well, she thought, there might be something salvageable in this meal. Lieutenant Thorn was extremely blue and looked strange. She assumed he didn't feel well so decided not to tax him with getting the fruit for her.

"Captain Tankon, if thou wouldst please, pass one of those yellow torts?" she ask shyly.

He smiled warmly at her as he placed the large yellow orb in her tiny palm. "I fear our cooks efforts have not pleased your palate?"

"Oh no, tis not that at all. I much fear I am not ready to eat heavy foods just yet" she assured him. She bit into the ripe fruit and it was easy to tell that she thoroughly enjoyed it. If she hadn't done it so sensually it probably wouldn't have gotten everyone's attention. She had a sexuality that was at once subtle and yet so blatant that every male at the table seemed to be absorbed in just watching her eat the yellow orb. She couldn't have entranced the officers there any more if she'd danced naked on the table and more so because she did it so innocently. She had no idea what effect she had on males. Even Captain Tankon, as old as he was couldn't help but have thoughts as to what it would be like to seduce her.

Thorn looked as though he wanted to strangle her right there on the spot. Captain Tankon wanted to laugh, and the rest of the assembled officers decided they would beg off this meal.

"What do you prefer in a meal, Your Majesty?" the captain asked.

"We raise beef cattle and we hunt for meat such as deer. We raised dairy cattle for milk, cheese, butter, and such things. We had chickens, pigs, and sheep. We had gardens full of all manner vegetables. "She answered smiling, remembering a time full of happiness. Since these people were asking she decided to be explicit about her likes.

"Maybe with a little instruction, the cook can come up with something not so … heavy, something pleasing to your taste." Captain Tankon suggested.

"That wouldst be very nice, Sir. I wouldst like that very much. I fear I long for my home intensely. It may have been over five hundred years ago for the rest of the universe but it was but a week ago for me. I had ne'er before been separated from my family before. There was always at least one of my siblings with me." She murmured shyly.

So all ended their meal and went about their way hurriedly. Some went off to find snack outlets. Laticia made a mental note to find these neat little inventions. If this was any example of the diet here, she was in deep trouble.

"Lieutenant, wouldst thou be as kind as to escort me to the recreation plane? I would like a walk with a breeze if you don't mind." She asked softly. She smiled at Tankon and looked at Thorn. "Thou dost look as though a breath of air wouldst do thee well also." She said looking at him concernedly. "Thou art so blue, art thou well? If thou dost not feel well I wouldst understand not taking a walk" she told him gracefully.

"I think Lieutenant Thorn might need a nice walk, your Majesty. I feel it would do him good to walk out what troubles him" Tankon said looking pointedly over her head at directly at Thorn.

"Yes, your Majesty, I would feel privileged to escort you for a walk on the holoplane. A nice, quiet, walk" he ground out wondering if he could get by with strangling her there with no witnesses.

Lieutenant Commander Gordak stood as she did and took her hand, "I hope the next time we meet you will feel better, Princess. I look forward to it" he kissed her fingertips lightly.

She nodded her head and curtsied to him. She was all grace and a symphony of song wrapped into a tiny package of such elegance that even the Lieutenant commander was moved to impress her in any way he could.


End file.
